goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Lull
"Negotiate a temporary cease-fire." Location and gaining the cannon.]]Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Lull is present on one of the stone rooftops in Loho. It can only be accessible very late in ''The Lost Age because you need the Magma Ball collected at the end of the Magma Rock dungeon, which is itself only accessible after Isaac's party joins Felix's late in the game. When you have the Magma Ball, simply use it while standing behind the pointed cannon at the east end of town; after the wall it is pointed toward is removed and a cutscene transpires where the cannon is installed onto your ship, simply climb up the vine and go to the lower left, and hop onto where Lull is to collect it. ''Golden Sun: Dark Dawn':'' Once Himi is recruited into the party in Yamata City on the island of Nihan, the tiny island northwest of that, Otka Island, can be accessed by steering the ship into the whirlwind that whirls through the ocean east of Angara in a set pattern. The whirlwind will drop the ship off inside the enclosed perimeter of the island, and once you get inside the dungeon's first room, use Himi's Search Psynergy while the screen encompasses the telltale purple sparkles to make platforms appear where the sparkles are. Hop across the newly formed left platform, then hop up and right to get to where Lull waits in plain sight. You must fight it to add it to your Djinn collection. The rest of the dungeon cannot be explored until the Sol Blade is obtained, so let the whirlwind take you back out from Otka Island. Description When Set, it increases base HP by 11 and base PP by 6. When Lull's battle effect is used, a holographic effect of a Jupiter Djinni floats above the battlefield and projects an elaborate, swirling ring-shaped array of musical note images. The turn immediately ends; while all battle commands executed prior to Lull's usage this turn are unaffected, all of the battle commands that would have followed Lull's usage otherwise simply do not happen. Ability analysis '''Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Lull's unique ability comes across as overly complex to be useful for portions of the player-base because it takes a lot of thought and party organization to make use of Lull's effect meaningfully. But such usages exist; easily the greatest use of Lull is for all four currently battling party members to have a higher agility rating than whatever boss or big enemy is being fought, and for the Adept among them who has Lull Set onto him/her to have the lowest of these agility ratings. After the other three party members attack the boss quickly and safely, Lull is used so that the boss will be prevented from doing absolutely anything this turn. This can work wonders on the optional boss Dullahan in particular; as this YouTube video demonstrates, properly timed usage of Lull allows for the most powerful and deadly optional boss of the series to be able to be defeated in two turns without the boss being able to execute a single battle command. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Lull likely has the same niche in this game as in the last because it is exactly the same in battle effect. If the entire party is faster than the enemy, then whichever party member has Lull and unleashes it will prevent the enemy from doing anything, which can be very useful once the other, faster Adepts performed their moves this turn. Dullahan returns as well, basically identical to his TLA appearance in battle abilities and procedure, so the exact same method of destroying Dullahan flawlessly with the help of Lull ought to carry over to this game as well. Name Origin A lull is a short rest, most likely why this Djinni causes a cease-fire. Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Jupiter Djinn Category:Djinn that are not battled Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Dark Dawn Djinn